Titanic: le point de vue de Jack
by The ship of dreams
Summary: Mais qu'ont-ils réellement ressenti? Revivez les moments les plus intenses de Titanic par l'intermédiaire d'un des deux personnages principaux. Je vais vous montrer qu'à partir d'une seule histoire, on peut en obtenir plusieurs totalement différentes, tout dépend du point de vue.
1. Full les amis!

Voici ma première histoire, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît! Je serais ravie de partager ma passion avec d'autres tifanics, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, avis positifs et négatifs!

* * *

Le petit pub du port était bondé. Et pour cause: le RMS Titanic, surnommé "Le paquebot de rêve", allait quitter les côtes de Southampton d'un instant à l'autre, transportant à son bord plus de 2000 passagers. Il devait s'arrêter à Cherbourg et Queenstown, pour finalement arriver en Amérique, à New-York.

Nous jouions une partie de poker. L'atmosphère était tendu: Olaf et Sven, contre Fabrizio et moi, avaient joué leur billet du Titanic de 3ème classe.

- Messieurs, fis-je, la vie de quelqu'un va changer.

Sven posa ses cartes sur la table. Il fit durer l'attente avant de les retourner.

- Oh, deux paires...Je suis désolé, Fabrizio…dis-je, l'air dépité.

- Mais, Jack! Tu as joué tout ce que nous avions! Qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis désolé, le coupais-je, mais tu ne vas pas revoir ta maman avant un petit moment. Parce que nous allons en Amérique, full les amis!

Je me levais, pris les billets, et en tendis un à Fabrizio. Il bondit, fou de joie:

- Wouuuhou! Nous partons en Amérique! cria-t-il avec son accent italien.

Olaf, l'air révulsé, fit mine de me donner un coup dans la figure, mais il assoma Sven, qui tomba lourdement par terre.

- Le Titanic part dans cinq minutes! nous avertit le barman.

Nous sortîmes du pub en trombe, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que nous partions en Amérique, que nous embarquions sur le Titanic!

Nous réussîmes à nous faufiler en courant entre tout les gens qui attendaient le départ du paquebot, hurlant notre joie aux oreilles de tout le monde.

Le petit pont d'embarquement était en train de se fermer. Nous arrivâmes à toute vitesse, et les hommes chargés de faire embarquer nous demandèrent:

- Êtes-vous passés par la vérification?

- Bien sûr! De toute façon, nous sommes américains! mentis-je en brandissant mon ticket sous leur nez.

A l'intérieur, la foule des passagers de troisième classe se bousculait, chacun cherchant sa cabine. Je n'arrangeais pas les choses, car, toujours pas remis de ma joie, je hurlais:

- On est les fils de pute les plus chanceux du monde!

Après une succession de couloirs, et toujours autant de monde, nous finîmes par trouver le numéro de notre cabine. Elle était déjà occupée par deux hommes. Je leur serrai la main:

- Enchanté! Je suis Jack Dawson! Eh, qui t'a dit que tu prenais la couchette du haut? lançais-je à Fabrizio d'un ton enjoué.

-Where's Sven? demanda un des deux hommes, l'air surpris.

Nous posâmes en vitesse le peu d'affaires que nous avions, puis nous filâmes sur le pont, pressés de sentir l'air marin emplir nous poumons.

Il n'y avait personne à la proue. Le ciel était d'un bleu parfaitement clair. Je me penchais un peu pour admirer les flots, quand je vis des dauphins qui sautaient gaiement.

- Regarde! lançais-je à Fabrizio. Wouwouwouuu!

- Je vois déjà la statue de la Liberté! En tout petit, bien sûr! plaisanta mon ami.

Je m'accrochais aux cordes et montais un petit peu. J'écartais les bras, et là...je n'avais encore jamais ressenti une telle sensation. Tout cet air frais qui rentrait d'un coup dans mes poumons habitués à la pollution de la ville, cette impression de dominer l'univers!

- Je suis le maître du monde! hurlais-je, euphorique.

Il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi, c'était le premier jour de croisière, j'avais encore une semaine pour en profiter. J'étais heureux.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à nous réjouir de notre sort, nous nous vantions d'être les plus chanceux du monde. La nuit dans les couchettes fut un peu mouvementée à cause du bringueballement du paquebot, mais j'avais connu pire. Comparé aux nuits que j'avais passées à dormir sous des ponts ou en plein vent, j'étais heureux de dormir dans un vrai lit avec de vrais draps.

Le lendemain, le temps était toujours aussi magnifique, le bateau fendait l'écume à toute vitesse.

Je dessinais une petite fille qui regardait la mer avec son père, quand j'entendis Fabrizio dire:

- Il est beau, ce bateau, hein?

- Ouais, c'est un bateau irlandais, lui répondit une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Je me retournais: un grand costaud bouclé parlait avec mon ami. Il était en train de lui expliquer que le Titanic avait été construit par 15000 Irlandais. Il venait manifestement d'Irlande, et était fier de son pays.

Non loin de là, un majordome passa, tenant à la main des laisses, au bout desquelles étaient attachés des chiens très élégants avec de longs poils soyeux. Sans doute le portrait craché de leurs maîtres: il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il s'agissait des chiens de première classe, que l'on descendait pour faire leur balade matinale.

-Ah, ça c'est typique! On descend les chiens de première classe pour qu'ils chient ici, déclara-t-il.

Je me tournais vers lui:

- Pour qu'on sache quel rang on occupe dans l'ordre des choses? demandais-je en souriant.

- T'as peur d'oublier? me répondit-il en souriant également. Je m'appelle Tommy Ryan, dit-il en me tendant une main.

- Jack Dawson, répondis-je, enthousiasmé de voir qu'il semblait y avoir des personnes sympathiques à bord de ce navire.

Fabrizio se présenta à son tour, et Tommy s'enquit:

- Tu te fais du fric avec tes dessins?

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand, je ne sais pour quelle raison obscure, je tournais la tête vers le pont supérieur. Une jeune fille s'y tenait, les mains délicatement posées sur la barrière. Elle avait des cheveux auburn élégamment relevés en un chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mêches bouclées. Elle portait une robe vert de jade, couverte d'une fine couche de dentelle. Elle regardait droit devant elle, fièrement, l'air sûre d'elle. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de cette créature semblable à un ange, quand Tommy m'interrompit dans ma rêverie:

- Oublie-la, boyo, t'as plus de chances de voir des anges te sortir du trou de balle que de fréquenter une fille comme ça.

Il avait raison. Je n'avais aucune chance. Mais je continuais de l'observer quand même, juste pour le plaisir des yeux, quand un homme en costume, les cheveux d'un noir de jais et l'air peu sympathique, arriva derrière elle et tenta de prendre sa main. Mais elle la lui retira et partit, me laissant rêver.

Le reste de la matinée, je pensais encore à elle, mais le repas de midi fut tellement amusant avec Tommy et ses compagnons qui faisaient des pitreries à faire rire un mort, qu'elle me sortit vite de l'esprit, et je n'y pensais plus jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Avant de m'endormir, je passais en revue dans ma tête tous les moments agréables de cette journée, quand la magnifique demoiselle du pont s'installa dans mes pensées. Mais je me dis que ce n'était pas possible, que Tommy avait raison, que cette fille n'était pas pour moi. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Je m'endormis et fis quelques rêves bizarres, peuplés d'angelots, de jolies filles bouclées et de dauphins qui me sautaient à la figure.


	2. Vous ne le ferez pas

Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre, je ne posterai pas toujours à cette vitesse! ^.^

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me levais de bonne heure pour pouvoir profiter de cette nouvelle journée à bord du Titanic. Je fis la rencontre de plusieurs autres personnes de troisième classe, et de quelques jolies filles que je tentais d'aborder, mais sans succès. De toute façon, aucune n'était aussi belle que la demoiselle du pont. Son image me trotta dans la tête toute la journée, je tentais de l'oublier en m'occupant, par exemple en dessinant les passagers du paquebot ou en explorant toutes les parties du navire ou je pouvais aller. Ce navire était vraiment immense, je me perdis même une fois en tentant de faire une farce à Fabrizio. Bref, je m'occupais de toutes les manières possibles, mais dès que je laissais mon esprit vagabonder un instant, la jeune fille aux boucles rousses reprenait sa place dans mes pensées.

Le soir venu, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de retourner dans ma cabine. Alors je m'allongeais sur un banc vers l'arrière du bateau, l'air revigorant me fouettait le visage et faisait voler mes cheveux. J'allumais une cigarette, et restais là à regarder les étoiles en imaginant ma vie une fois en Amérique. Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, et malgré le bruit des vagues, j'entendais le bruit des conversations des première classe qui étaient en train de dîner.

Donc j'étais là, à rêvasser paisiblement, quand j'entendis des pas marteler le parquet en courant. Je vis passer une silhouette à côté de mon banc, je me levais d'un coup, et je vis détaler une crinière de cheveux flamboyants. Il me semblait qu'elle pleurait. Pendant quelques secondes, j'eus du mal à faire le lien entre cette jeune fille qui paraissait extrêmement bouleversée et la demoiselle du pont, si droite et fière, si sûr d'elle. Je pris finalement conscience que c'était une seule et même personne, et je décidais d'aller voir.

Elle avait commencé à escalader le garde-fou. Je l'observais d'abord sans rien dire, puis je vis qu'elle passait de l'autre côté de la barrière. Ne voulant pas l'affoler, je m'approchais doucement. Voyant qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger, je lançais:

- Ne faites pas ça!

Elle se retourna. Son visage était plein de larmes.

- N'approchez pas! répondit-elle, se voulant menaçante. N'approchez pas ou je saute!

- Allons, donnez-moi la main, je vais vous ramener ici, lui proposais-je!

- Non! Restez ou vous êtes! Je ne plaisante pas! Sinon je saute.

J'enlevais ma cigarette de ma bouche, et m'avançais un peu, faisant mine de la lancer à la mer pour me rapprocher de la jeune fille. Je voyais bien qu'elle ne sauterait pas.

- Vous ne le ferez pas, lui dis-je.

Elle me répondit assez brutalement, choquée que j'aie l'audace de dire ça:

- Que voulez-vous dire, je le ferai pas? Vous n'avez pas la prétention de me dire ce que je ferai ou non, vous ne me connaissez pas!

J'hésitais un instant, puis déclarais:

- Vous l'auriez déjà fait, sinon.

Elle prit un air agacé.

- Vous me déconcentrez, allez-vous en!

- Je ne peux pas, je suis concerné maintenant, lui répondis-je. Si vous sautez, je vais être forcé de plonger pour vous sauver.

- Ne soyez pas absurde, vous vous tueriez, me dit-elle.

Je retirais ma veste et mes chaussures, à la fois pour les protéger de l'océan glacé si je devais plonger, et pour lui montrer que j'étais réellement prête à sauter pour aller la chercher. Je la rassurais:

- Je suis un bon nageur.

- Rien que la chute vous tuerait.

J'acquiesçais:

- Ça ferait mal, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que l'eau soit si froide.

- Froide comment? demanda-t-elle.

- Glaciale. Elle ne doit pas faire plus d'un ou deux degrés. Vous êtes déjà allée dans le Wisconsin?

Elle me regarda, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Puis elle dit:

- Quoi?

- C'est connu pour avoir quelques-uns des hivers les plus froids. J'ai grandi là, près de Menomonee Falls. Je me rappelle quand j'étais gosse, mon père et moi, nous allions à la pèche sous la glace sur le lac Michigan. La pêche sous la glace, vous savez...

- Je sais ce que c'est que la pêche sous la glace! répondit-elle, visiblement agacée que je la prenne pour la dernière des cruches.

- Pardon. Mais vous semblez être... enfin plus habituée aux salons. Toujours est-il que, je suis passé une fois à travers la glace, et vous pouvez me croire, de l'eau si froide, comme elle est là-dessous, c'est comme si des centaines de lames vous poignardaient toutes en même temps. On ne peut plus respirer, on ne peut plus penser, ou seulement à la douleur qu'on éprouve. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas très envie de sauter pour aller vous repêcher. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le choix. Je crois qu'en fait j'espère que vous allez repasser la rambarde et éviter ce genre d'ennuis.

- Vous êtes fou! me lança-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde dit, enchaînais-je, oui, mais malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas moi qui suis suspendu à la poupe d'un bateau. Allez, donnez-moi votre main. Vous n'avez pas envie de faire ça.

Je lui tendis la main. A mon grand soulagement, elle la saisit sans rechigner, et commença à escalader la barrière pour revenir sur le pont. Je me présentais:

- Je m'appelle Jack Dawson.

- Je m'appelle Rose DeWitt Buckater.

- Je pense que vous allez devoir me l'écrire, dis-je avec amusement.

Soudain, Rose se prit les pieds dans sa robe et glissa. Heureusement, je la tenais toujours par les mains. Elle était suspendue dans le vide, moi seul pouvais la sauver.

- Je vous tiens! Venez! Venez!

- Au secours! Aidez- moi je vous en prie! hurlait-elle.

- Ecoutez-moi! Ecoutez-moi, je vous tiens, je ne vous lâcherai pas! Alors maintenant hissez-vous, remontez! Vous pouvez y arriver, je vous tiens!

Je réussis finalement à la hisser et à la remonter à bord. Nous tombâmes tous les deux sur le pont.

Alertés par les cris de Rose, des matelots à proximités arrivèrent en courant. Ils la trouvèrent par terre, encore toute tremblante.

- Toi, relève-toi! m'ordonnèrent-ils.

Je me relevais, et m'efforcais de prendre un air décontracté, les mains dans les poches.

L'homme que j'avais aperçu la veille avec Rose arriva, suivi de son vallet. Rose était emmitouflée dans une couverture. Il m'adressa la parole pour la première fois:

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que vous pouviez toucher à ma fiancée!?

Rose intervint:

- Cal, arrête! C'était un accident.

- Un accident? interrogea le dénommé Cal. Il voulait en savoir plus.

- Je m'étais un peu trop penchée pour admirer les...les...les…

- Les hélices? compléta Cal.

- Les hélices! Je voulais les admirer et je suis tombée, mais ce jeune homme m'a sauvée…mentit-elle.

Un matelot lança:

- Les femmes et les machines, j'ai toujours dit que ce n'était pas une bonne paire!

On me demanda:

- Est-ce bien comme ça que ça s'est passé?

Rose me regarda avec insistance. Je mentis alors à mon tour:

- Oui...oui, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé.

- Alors, ce garçon est un héros! me gratifia un vieux matelot barbu.

Cal prit Rose par les épaules, et fit mine de partir, visiblement déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé à me reprocher, quand un homme lança:

- Peut-être un petit quelque-chose pour remercier monsieur?

Cal ordonna à son vallet:

- Donnez-lui vingt dollars.

Mais Rose s'opposa, trouvant que ça n'était pas assez:

- Est-ce là le prix pour avoir sauvé la femme que vous aimez?

- Rose désapprouve! s'esclaffa son fiancé. Eh bien, venez donc dîner avec nous demain soir.

Et ils partirent pour de bon. Le vallet allait les suivre, quand je lui lançais:

- Je peux vous taxer d'une cigarette?

Il m'en lança une, et, avant de partir, déclara avec ironie:

- C'est amusant, cette jeune dame qui tombe, et vous qui trouvez tout de même le temps de retirer votre veston et vos chaussures...


	3. Vous êtes bien impoli!

J'étais légèrement abasourdi. Lovejoy avait découvert mon mensonge, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais désormais un ennemi. Je repartis dans ma cabines, et je me couchais sans réveiller Fabrizio et les autres qui dormaient déjà. Je fermais les yeux, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête: revoir Rose. Je devais absolument prendre mon courage à deux mains et aller lui parler le lendemain. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

J'étais dans la salle de séjour réservée aux troisième classe. Des gamins s'amusaient, des jeunes filles papotaient. Moi, je parlais avec Fabrizio de notre vie une fois arrivés en Amérique. Je ne lui parlais pas de mon aventure de la veille, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. La porte de la salle s'ouvrait et se fermait de nombreuses fois, si bien que je ne faisais plus attention aux personnes qui entraient ou en sortaient. Mais au bout d'un moment, j'entendis le grincement de la porte, et puis plus rien. Toutes les conversations s'étaient réduites en un murmure. Tous les regards étaient fixés vers la porte, ou plutôt sur la personne qui venaient de la franchir.

C'était elle. Elle portait une jolie robe jaune et blanche, avec une grosse boucle, sûrement en or, accrochée à sa ceinture. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, exactement comme la première fois que je l'avais vue, sur le pont. Elle avait retrouvé son assurance et sa fierté, rien à voir avec la jeune fille échevelée de la veille.

Au début, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait là. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle, et elle embrassa la pièce du regard, cherchant manifestement quelqu'un, ne faisant pas attention aux autres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, elle fit quelques pas, et se retrouva devant moi.

- Bonjour, Jack.

Je cachais parfaitement bien mon étonnement:

- Re-bonjour, répondis, souriant à pleines dents.

- Je peux vous parler en privé? me demanda-t-elle.

- Euh...oui, bien sûr, répondis-je, légèrement troublé.

Je lui indiquais la porte, et nous sortîmes sur le pont. Tout le monde nous regarda sortir dans le silence le plus complet.

Voyant qu'elle n'engageait pas la conversation, je décidais de me lancer. Je lui parlais de mon enfance, de comment j'avais réussi à gagner ce voyage, de ma vie incertaine et de mes nombreuses péripéties.

- Moi, je vis seul depuis l'âge de 15 ans, depuis la mort de mes parents, lui expliqais-je. Je n'avais ni frères, ni sœurs, ni proches parents dans cette partie du pays, alors je me suis tiré. Je ne suis pas revenu depuis... disons que je suis de la mauvaise graine emportée par le vent..

Elle m'écoutait sans rien dire. Peu à peu, j'épuisais tous les sujets de conversation, je lui avais absolument tout raconté sur moi. Finalement, je décidais de rentrer dans le vif du sujet:

- Alors, Rose, nous venons de faire un kilomètre sur le pont de ce bateau, et nous avons parlé de la pluie, du beau temps, passé en revue toute mon enfance, mais je ne pense pas que c'était de ça dont vous vouliez me parler, si ?

Elle se lança à son tour:

- Monsieur Dawson, je…

- Jack! la coupais-je. Je tenais à ce qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom.

- Jack, je voulais vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait. Pas seulement pour m'avoir empêché de sauter, mais pour votre discrétion...me dit-elle, l'air tout à fait sincère.

- Je vous en prie…

Tout à coup, elle se méprit:

- Écoutez, je sais ce que vous devez penser, pauvre petite fille riche, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut savoir du malheur!

- Non. Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pensé! la rassurais-je. Ce que j'ai pensé, c'est: qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver à cette jeune fille pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucun espoir?

- Eh bien, je...rien ne va plus! Je n'aime plus le monde dans lequel je vis. Et tout ces gens autour de moi...et l'inertie de mon existence qui se dérobe sous mes pas, sans que je puisse l'en empêcher…

Elle me tendit sa main. Autour de son majeur, il y avait une grosse bague ornée d'une magnifique pierre précieuse.

- Nom de Dieu! Regardez-moi ça! m'écriais-je. Vous auriez coulé tout droit au fond de l'eau.

Elle esquissa un sourire, puis posa sur regard sur l'horizon lointain.

- Mon mariage avec Cal est prévu pour...

- Cal, c'est bien cet espèce d'imbécile qui m'a invité à dîner? la coupais-je.

- Oui, c'est bien lui...confirma-t-elle en soupirant.

- 500 invitations ont été envoyées, toute la bonne société de Philadelphie sera là et vous savez ce que je ressens, moi? J'ai l'horrible impression d'être dans une pièce pleine de monde et j'ai beau hurler comme une folle, il n'y a personne qui se soucie de moi!

Je posais une question apparemment trop impolie à son goût:

- Vous l'aimez?

Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Est-ce que vous l'aimez? répétais-je.

- Vous êtes bien impoli! Vous n'avez pas à me demander ça! s'emporta-t-elle.

J'insistais, ce qui eut pour effet de la mettre en colère.

- Mais c'est une simple question! Vous aimez ce type ou non?

- Cette conversation n'est pas convenable!

Je m'étonnais qu'elle ne veuille pas répondre à une aussi simple question, après tout c'était elle qui avait commencé à me parler de sa vie amoureuse.

- Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas tout simplement?

- C'est absurde ! Vous ne me connaissez pas, et je ne vous connais pas et nous n'avons pas à avoir ce genre de conversation ! Vous êtes impoli et grossier et présomptueux et je dois vous quitter maintenant, Jack, monsieur Dawson, ce fut un plaisir... J'estimais devoir vous remercier et je vous ai remercié maintenant et...fit-elle en me serrant la main énergiquement.

Je la coupais, tout en souiant:

- Et vous m'avez insulté!

- Mais vous l'avez mérité! renchérit-elle.

- C'est vrai, acquiecais-je.

- Bien…

Elle continuait de me serrer la main, ayant l'air de ne pas se décider à partir.

- Je croyais que vous deviez partir?

- C'est ce que je fais! Vous êtes si agaçant!

Elle fit quelques pas, puis revint vers moi.

- Mais voyons! Ce n'est pas à moi de partir, c'est ma partie de paquebot! C'est à vous de partir! me dit-elle avec colère.

Riant toujours, je lui fis une remarque:

- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien...qui est-ce qui est impoli?

Ne trouvant pas quoi répondre, elle m'arracha mon carton à dessin, que je tenais sous le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose stupide que vous trimballez? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? Un artiste, peut-être?

Elle s'assit sur une des nombreuses chaises longues bordant le pont. Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit le carton à dessin, puis tourna les pages, admirant mes croquis. Je voyais bien qu'elle était impressionnée.

- Ils sont assez bons...Ils sont même très bons, à vrai dire...Jack! C'est un travail délicat! dit-elle en désignant des mains d'enfant tenant celles d'un vieillard.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ce qu'on en pensait, à Paris, dis-je.

- A Paris? Vous voyagez beaucoup, pour un pauvre...enfin, une personne aux moyens limités, se reprit-elle.

- Un garçon pauvre, vous pouvez le dire! dis-je en souriant.

Elle tournait les pages en observant attentivement tous mes dessins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une série de nus.

- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien...Ils ont été faits d'après de vrais modèles? s'enquit-elle, visiblement un peu gênée.

- Oui, ça c'est une des bonnes choses de Paris. Il y a des tas de filles qui se déshabillent facilement!

Elle continua sur sa lancée:

- Cette femme devait vous plaire...Vous l'avez dessinée plusieurs fois.

- Eh bien, elle avait de belles mains, vous voyez? me justifiais-je.

- Je crois que vous avez dû avoir une aventure avec elle…

- Ah, non, non, non...juste avec ses mains! lui assurais-je. C'était une prostituée unjiambiste. Regardez! dis-je en montrant l'un des dessins. Heureusement, elle avait beaucoup d'humour.

Elle tourna encore quelques pages, puis tomba sur le dessin d'une vieille dame portant une montagne de bijoux. Je lui expliquais:

- Oh ! Et cette femme ! Elle s'asseyait à ce bar tous les soirs... elle portait tous les bijoux qu'elle possédait pour attendre son amour perdu depuis longtemps... on l'appelait "madame bijoux". Regardez ses vêtements troués par les mites !

- Eh bien, vous avez du talent, Jack...un don. Vous savez voir les gens.

Voyant son changement d'attitude, je fis preuve de beaucoup de franchise:

- Et je vous vois!

- Et…? demanda-t-elle, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

Je décidais de ne pas lui répondre ce qu'elle désirait entendre.

- Vous n'auriez jamais sauté.

Cela la laissa pensive.


	4. Vous pourrez m'apprendre?

Nous avions passé tout l'après-midi sur le pont, à discuter de tout et de rien. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le ciel avait pris une belle couleur orangée, tandis que je finissais de raconter ma vie de bohème:

- Et puis, après ça, j'ai travaillé sur un bateau de pêche à Monterey, ensuite je suis allé à Los Angeles sur le môle de Santa Monica et j'ai commencé à y faire des portraits pour dix cents pièce.

Rose s'étonna du prix de mes portraits. Pour elle, dix cents n'étaient qu'une minuscule bagatelle.

Semblant impressionnée par mon histoire, elle s'exclama:

- Pourquoi ne puis-je être comme vous, Jack ? Aller droit devant vers l'horizon chaque fois que ça me chante ! Dites-moi qu'un jour nous irons ensemble sur ce môle. Même si nous ne faisons jamais qu'en parler…

- Non, nous irons, lui promis-je. On y boira de la bière pas chère! On y fera des tours de montagnes russes jusqu'à en vomir! Puis nous monterons à cheval sur la plage dans l'écume des vagues!

Rose riait: apparemment, ce style de vie était celui qu'elle attendait depuis très longtemps. Je lui précisais:

- Oh, mais il faudra monter monter comme un vrai cow-boy, pas en amazone comme les dames chic!

Elle s'étrangla en m'entendant dire cela: cette fois, elle ne parvint pas à camoufler son côté bien élevé, et ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Vous voulez dire...une jambe de chaque coté?

- Ouais! fis-je.

- Vous pourrez m'apprendre? me demanda-telle.

- Bien sûr! répondis-je avec joie, heureux qu'elle soit curieuse de connaître la vie en plein air.

Elle réfléchit un moment, puis s'esclaffa:

- Apprenez-moi à monter comme un homme!

- Et à chiquer du tabac comme un homme! rajoutais-je.

- Et…hésita-t-elle, à cracher comme un homme!

Je fis mine d'être surpris:

- Quoi? On ne vous l'a pas appris, à la fin de vos études?

- Non!

- Alors je vais vous montrer! Allons-y!

Je la pris par le poignet et la tirai vers le bastingage: j'étais résolu à lui apprendre dès maintenant comment se racler le gosier!

Elle fut surprise:

- Quoi?

- Je vais vous montrer! Venez! insistais-je.

Elle tenta de résister, mais je voyais bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

- Non, Jack! Non!

- Mais si! Venez! Allez!

Et je la tirais de plus belle.

- Non, Jack! Je ne pourrai jamais! Jack!

Une fois de plus, sa bonne éducation reprenait le dessus: elle était consciente que des personnes de la première pourraient la surprendre à cracher par dessus-bord, et je me doutais que c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

- Venez!

Je la tirais, ignorant ses cris de protestation. Nous arrivâmes au bastingage, quand elle résolut enfin à m'écouter. Je me raclais profondément la gorge, et crachais un molard loin dans la mer. Elle me regarda avec dégoût:

- Jack, c'est dégoûtant!

- Bon, à votre tour.

Elle regarda hâtivement les personnes autour de nous, afin de s'assurer que personne de sa connaissance ne pourrait la surprendre, puis fit un tout petit crachat rapide.

- C'était lamentable...la sermonais-je en riant. Non, il faut aller le chercher au fond de la gorge. Vous faites le vire avec le cou, utilisez vos bras, vous vous cambrez…

Puis je crachais encore mieux que la première fois.

- Vous voyez la portée de ce truc? me vantais-je.

De la salive plein la bouche, elle acquisca:

- Hm, hm!

- Bon, allez-y!

Elle cracha mieux que la première fois, car elle s'était concentrée sur son crachat, et pas sur les personnes aux alentours. Je la félicitais:

- C'était mieux! Maintenant, il faut vous entraîner.

- Vraiment? elle était contente d'elle.

- Vraiment. Allez bien le chercher au fond de la gorge et mettez-y du coeur. Regardez!

Je m'apprêtais à recommencer: je me raclais la gorge, rassemblais ma salive, quand...je reçus un coup de coude dans le côtes. Je me retournais, et vis trois dames de première classe qui me dévisageais. Rose prit la parole:

- Maman! Puis-je vous présenter Jack Dawson? dit-elle d'un air gêné en s'adressant à sa mère, une femme assez hautaine, très fine, et la tête ornée d'un grand chapeau.

Celle-ci me dévisagea sans retenue: je lui avais fait très mauvaise impression.

- Ravie de vous connaître, déclara-t-elle d'un ton on ne peut plus froid.

Une femme rondelette à l'air sympathique me fit signe de m'essuyer le menton, ce que je fis: j'avais un filet de bave collé.

Les deux femmes furent aimables avec moi, mais la mère de Rose ne cessa de m'observer de haut en bas. Elle ne m'aimait décidément pas. Voyant mon malaise, la femme rondelette déclara d'un air enjoué:

- Eh bien, Jack! Vous êtes l'homme qu'il faut avoir auprès de soi dans les situations difficiles!

Je la regardais avec reconnaissance, quand une trompette résonna. Elle se plaignit:

- Pourquoi se croient-ils obligés de sonner le dîner comme une charge de cavalerie?

Les autres rièrent, mais leur rire sonnait faux: l'atmosphère était vraiment tendu. Rose était manifestement pressée que cette situation délicate s'achève:

- Si nous allions nous habiller, maman? On se voit au dîner, Jack! me lança-t-elle.

Elles partirent avec la comtesse, mais Molly (la femme rondelette) resta un moment avec moi. J'étais perdu dans ma ma contemplation de Rose, quand elle m'appela:

- Ho, mon garçon! Mon garçon.

Je me retournais.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous êtes en train de faire?

Je présumais qu'elle parlait du dîner de ce soir. Ou de ma relation avec Rose. Je lui répondis insoucieusement:

- Pas vraiment…

Elle me regarda d'un air grave.

- Vous allez pénétrer dans la fosse aux serpents!

Elle me détailla de haut en bas, puis me demanda:

- Qu'avez-vous prévu de porter?

A vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas vraiment occupé de ma tenue. Je ne m'en souciais pas, en fait. J'allais revoir Rose, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Je laissais mes bras retomber le long de mon corps, pour lui expliquer qu'en terme de vêtements, je n'avais rien emporté d'autre que ceux que je portais.

Elle soupira, puis hausa les épaules:

- J'en étais sûre! Allez, venez.

Elle me prit par le bras, et m'entraîna dans sa cabine.

Je n'avais jamais vu de cabine de première classe: je fus époustouflé. Elle était gigantesque, elle devait faire au moins dix fois la taille de ma modeste cabine de troisième classe. Les rideaux semblaient être cousus de fils d'or, et la fenêtre donnait sur le pont A, ou l'on pouvais voir les autres passagers se promener et admirer le coucher de soleil. Les meubles étaient richement décorés, et des tapisseries ornaient le mur. Molly s'exclama:

- Allons, allons. Pressons-nous! Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de voir de telles pièces, mais il faut se dépêcher.

Elle m'emmena dans sa chambre, et ouvrit la grande armoire. Plein de belles robes y étaient suspendues, mais elle prit un sac au fond du meuble. Elle le vida sur le canapé: j'avais devant moi plein de costumes complets, allant de la cravate jusqu'aux chaussures en passant par la chemise. Elle en prit un tout simple, chemise blanche, veste et pantalon noir, et me le tendit. Je l'essayais, et me regardais dans le miroir de l'armoire. Je ne me reconnaissais presque plus. Molly s'exclama d'un ton enjoué:

- J'en étais sûre! Mon fils et vous, vous faite à peu près la même taille!

Elle m'entraîna ensuite dans la salle de bain, tout aussi richement décorée que le reste des pièces. Elle prit un pot de gel, et me le vida presque sur la tête pour aplatir mes mêches rebelles: j'étais fin prêt.

Je la remerciais vivement, et sortis sur le pont, me dirigeant vers la salle à manger des premières classe. La musique de l'orchestre me parvenait déjà.


End file.
